


Strong

by TransAlex23



Category: Dil - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety, Asshole teachers, Bad grades, Cuddles, Detention, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Oneshot, Phan Fluff, Short attention span, he gets punched once, help with studies, phan oneshot, slow, slow understanding, super fluffy, tuter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransAlex23/pseuds/TransAlex23
Summary: This is an Au where Dan has inattentive ADHD and Phil tries to help him :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say this before the story, but, I absolutely am NOT trying to make fun of anyone with ADHD or anything like it. I had done some research on it and written the story according to what I have learned form this research. If you would like to better educate me on this, please do, I will appreciate it. I will include a link at the end of the story so you can see where I have gotten my information. I'm sorry if I offend anyone, that it absolutely not my intention. I am just writing some fiction about two grown men. 
> 
> Notes at the end of the story :)

I started imagining what it’d be like to really have someone love me. To always have someone to talk to, to hold you, to kiss you…

“Daniel!” I was soon snapped out of me daydreaming by the harsh sound of my teachers shouting. I stared down at the desk, ashamed and stunned from the shouting.

“Daniel, please look at me as I speak to you. You didn’t answer the question,” the teacher beckoned, looking right at me. I looked up slowly, quietly saying, “I don’t know what the question is.” The teacher gave an exasperated sigh, saying, “ please join me for lunch detention Mr.Howe-”

“I’ve already got lunch detention with Mrs.Kim..”

“Right, after school then.” He walked over, handing me a slip of paper and returning to the lesson. I shrunk in my seat, praying for the class to end quicker. 

 

I went right to his lunch detention after third period, not bothering to get lunch. The room was filled with four people, other than myself. One was a girl with long purple hair, about five ear piercings and one on her tongue, and a top that showed a bit too much. Two were jocks, sitting like they own the place, and hitting on the fourth, a cheerleader who couldn’t have on more makeup or less clothes. 

I sat in the back, keeping my head down, wishing I wasn’t there. My black skinny jeans and grey jumper didn’t quite fit in with the flirty jocks and revealing girls. I felt out of place and almost overwhelmed. I started to imagine a different world, one with an open clearing with soft grass and cottony dandelions standing before me. A pond full of lily pads and cat tails featured in the center, reflecting the soft glow of the moonlight to light up the beautiful scene. Enveloped in serenity and imagination, I was startled by the ringing bell. The others and I were finally let to go. I rushed to my locker to get my stuff for the rest of the day, having three hours left until my next detention. 

 

“Hello, Daniel. Nice to see you here. Please just a seat,” my first period teacher said as I walked into detention. 

“Hi Mrs.Kim,” I said meekly as I walked in. There were more people here, about twelve other than myself. They were mostly jocks and some normal looking people. As I made his way to the back of the room,  someone caught my eye. He was scrawny like me, his black fringe covering his eyes as he looked down at a homework assignment. He was wearing a Muse t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I stood and stared, daydreaming of the boy in front of me. 

“Daniel, please, take a seat,” Mrs.Kim said, voice full of annoyance. I was snapped back into reality as I spun around, looking at the teacher. 

“What?” I said, not focusing properly. 

“I said, take a seat, Daniel.”

“Oh, right,” I said as he looked about the room, and then turned back to find a seat in the back. I found a spot behind the boy, watching him do his math homework. I thought I should probably do own, as I did have grades lower than a B in every class, so I pulled it from my bag and stated. I stared at my paper for a moment before realizing I hadn’t grabbed a pencil. Fishing through my bag I tried to find one, but gave up and put my homework away. The boy in front of me was finished with his, turning to put his paper in his backpack that was hanging on the back of his chair. He looked up and saw me staring at him, smiling before turning back around. I was shocked and suddenly happy that the boy acknowledged me. 

After sitting there for five more minutes, I began to get bored and antsy. I was shaking my leg and couldn’t keep still, constantly shifting in my seat. 

“Daniel, please keep still,” the teacher said boringly. I looked at her for a moment while sitting still, but couldn’t help myself. I shuffled my feet on the ground and twiddled my thumbs, knowing there were fifteen minutes left. The boy in front of me turned around and I stilled, thinking he would tell me to stop moving. Instead, he calmly slipped me a note saying “hey.” I looked at it for a moment, not quite grasping what he was meant to do with it. After about a minute and a half, the boy turned around to see me staring at the paper confusingly. I looked at him and  waved, as to say “hey” back. Though the boy seemed confused, he smiled and turned back around. I put the note in my pocket, and waited out the next ten minutes. 

Once we were released, the boy turned to me as I stood from my seat. 

“Hey,” the boy said.

“Oh, hi,” Dan said. 

“So, why were you in here?” He began to walk, and I was confused why he started a conversation and began walking away. After a couple seconds he turned back around and I said, “why are you leaving?” 

“I was expecting you to follow. You know, so we can walk out together?”

“Oh, like walking and talking at the same time?” I said, starting to grasp what the boy wanted. 

“Yeah, like walking and talking.” 

“Oh, ok,” I said, grabbing my bag and beginning to walk with the boy. 

“So, why were you here?” the boy asked again.

“Oh, I wouldn’t listen in class, I kept getting distracted.”

“Hm, that’s not bad. I had to go for not getting my homework in.”

“Oh, that’s not bad either,” I said as we pushed through the doors of the school. 

“Yeah. Well, I guess this is where we part. What’s your name by the way?”

“Oh, uh, my name’s Dan,” I said quietly.

“That’s a cool name, Dan. I’m Phil,” Phil said as he reached out a hand towards towards me.

“You don’t do handshakes?” Phil asked, slowly putting his hand down. 

“Oh, right yeah,” I said and put his own hand out. I mentally punched myself for being so mentally slow. Phil shook it and smiled as he walked away. I stood for a moment before walking home, stopping every time I saw a bird or flower or a cloud that looked like something. I loved nature and I couldn’t help but observe it on my walks to and from school. That was probably why I’ve gotten so many detentions for being late to school.

When I made my way home, I walked in to find my mom sat waiting for me.

“Detention again?” she said calmly but almost disappointed. 

“Yeah..” I said as I set my stuff down and sat across from my mom. 

“Did you keep stopping on the way home?”

“Yeah..”

“Dan, you need t-”

“I know, I know. “You need to stop stopping at everything and focus more.”” I said to quote my mom. She stayed quiet for a moment before I whispered, “I’m sorry, I’m trying, It’s jus-”

“I know, honey, it’s okay. Just keep taking your medication, yeah?”

“Yeah, I know,” I said as I stood and went to my room. Here I sat on my bed and tried to focus on my math homework, which took me an hour and a half before and after dinner, as I couldn’t stop getting distracted. At about ten I finally took my meds and went to bed.

 

I walked out of my detention, heading to my locker until I was stopped with a hand on my shoulder, spinning me around. 

“Hey, fag. Get detention again?” said a jock I didn’t recognise.

“What?” I asked, not knowing who the guy was or why he was calling me a “fag.”

“You heard me, loser. You’re just always getting detention like a fucking loser.”

“But don’t you get detentions too? So wouldn’t you also be a loser?” I said quite innocently, and meaning it to be so. 

“Why, you motherfucker,” the jock said as he punched me. “Don’t ever talk back to me, you fag,” the guy said as he walked away. I sat hunched over as I held my stomach, the pain growing and making me feel like I’d throw up.

“Oh god, are you okay?” I heard someone say. I looked up to see the boy, Phil, rushing toward me. His raven hair was flopping every which way until he stopped and bent down in front of me, putting a hand on my shoulder. It was then that I noticed how marvelous Phil’s eyes look; blue yellow and green all in one, blended beautifully. I was soon snapped back and took a few deep breaths before I asked, “what do you mean?”

“Wh- well you look pretty hurt. What happened?” Phil asked, pretty concerned. 

“Oh, some guy hit me. Don’t know who he was, or why. Why would he do that? He mentioned detention but he gets detention too…” I started thinking outloud. 

“Dan,” Phil said, snapping me back into reality. “Can you stand?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” I put my hand on the floor and let Phil take my other one, helping to guide me up. I stood weakly and winced, not realizing until then how much it hurt. 

“You alright?” Phil asked, still holding my arm. 

“I think so,” I said, trying to bend over and pick up my stuff, falling hard with an “Ow. No, maybe not.” 

“Oh god,” Phil said quietly as he got my stuff together. 

“Do you need help getting home? You don’t seem to be doing too good.”

“Oh, right. Maybe. You’d do that?” I asked, questioning why this almost stranger was offering to help me.

“Of course.” Phil smiled and helped me up, also helping to open my locker and retrieve my things to go home.  

On the walk to my house, I stopped very often to look at different things, occasionally becoming concerned with whether or not I stepped on the cracks of the pavement.

“Dan, we should really get you home so you can relax,” Phil said, seemingly trying to get me to walk faster. He had one hand around my waist to help steady me a bit. I began to really like the feeling of having a comforting arm around me. 

“Oh, right, yeah okay,” I said, slowly pulling my gaze away from the blossoming trees. 

“So, what kind of things are you into?” Phil asked, trying to make conversation.

“Oh, is this like more walking and talking?” I asked, remembering when we talked a few days ago. 

“Yeah, more walking and talking,” Phil said.

“Oh, cool. It’s like multitasking, like when you try to brush your teeth and get dressed at the same time, yeah?” I said.

“Um, yeah I guess so,” Phil said. 

“Cool. Have you ever tried to do that? Or tried to take notes while listening to a lesson? Man that’s tricky.” I said as they started coming up to my house. 

“Um, yeah I gue-”

“Here we are!” I interrupted, happy to finally be home. 

“Oh, great,” Phil said. I was about to open the door, when it seemed to open itself. 

“Daniel James Howell where have you been! I get being late because of detention, but if you’re really spending this much time stopping on your way th-”

“Mom, this is Phil. He helped me when I got hit, that’s why I’m late,” I said meekly, gesturing to Phil.

“Hello, Mrs.Howell, is it?” Phil said with a smile. 

“Oh, dear me, I hadn’t seen you there. Well come on in then, no need to chat out here. And it’s miss, Dan’s father left when he was younger,” my mom said as she led us inside and to the dining table. 

“Yeah, he left when he found out about my-”

“Dan honey, do you want some ice for you stomach? Let me see,” my mom said as she discovered a decent bruise on my stomach. 

“Thank you, Phil, for helping him. I know he wouldn’t have made it home on his own,” my mom said as she gave each of us a cup of tea. 

“Oh, it was no trouble,” Phil assured her. 

“Do you know each other well?” 

“Well not to-”

“We walked and talked once. It was like multitasking,” I interruption. 

“Yeah, we walked after detention one day,” Phil summed up. 

“Yeah,” I agreed. 

“Oh, right,” my mom said. We continued to talk casually, Phil and I learning more about each other. 

“Oh, I really want to show you this movie,” I said excitedly, before collecting enough energy to go to my room and get it. 

 

Third Person~

 

While Dan was gone, Phil saw the perfect opportunity to ask Dan’s mom a question he’d had on his mind.

“Ms.Howell, I don’t mean to be intrusive or offensive, but, is there something wrong with Dan? I really don’t mean any offense to him, but he just seems, I’m not sure how to put it,” Phil said kindly. 

“Oh, well, if he feels he wants to tell you, I guess he can. Just don’t ask him about it, please,” Dan’s mom said, knowing what Phil was meaning. 

“Yes, of course,” Phil said with a nod. Soon Dan was back with the movie, eager to show Phil. He explained the entire plot and almost gave away the ending. 

Dan’s POV~

 

“Hey, mum, could Phil stay over and watch it?” I was bouncing up and down a bit, hoping she’d say yes. 

“I don’t know, Dan. I know it’s friday, but you’ve still got homework to do, and you don’t even know if Phil would like to.”

“It’s alright, Ms.Howell. I could help with the homework, if it’s make it any better. I’d be alright with staying, if it was okay with you of course,” Phil said, looking at me who was nodding and mouthing “say yes, say yes, say yes.”

“Oh, alright. I can’t say know to a gentleman like you, Phil.”

“Thank you, mum!” I said as he ran to hug my mom. I turned and pulled Phil up and down the hall, listening to my mother shout, “get that homework done, mister.”

 

Phil was sat next to me on the bed, helping me out with the math homework. 

“Don’t you have to multiply the exponents?” I consulted Phil.

“No, when there’s a multiplication sign, you multiply the base numbers and add the exponents,” Phil said.

“But why would you add them? There’s a multiplication sign right there. Not an add sign,” I asked, confused on the logistics of it. 

“Not exactly sure why, it’s just how it is. Doesn’t make too much sense but-”

“It makes no sense,” I said angrily, standing up. “None of it makes any sense. Not the math or the history, especially not the english.” I was starting to rant, becoming very frustrated. “And I can’t get decent grades in any of my classes! It’s not my fault I can’t focus right,” I almost shouted. 

“Woah, Dan, calm down a bit, okay?” Phil said standing and placing a hand on my shoulder. “It’s okay, Dan. You’ll do better, I know it.”

“No I won’t, I can’t. It’s all too hard, I just can’t do it,” I said, sitting back onto the bed with my head in my hands. Phil said with me and lifted my head as he said, “yes you can, Dan. You’ll get there, I promise. Everyone starts out with some trouble before they get it.” 

“But I’m not like everyone, Phil! ADHD isn’t “like everyone!”” I stood, shocked that I’d shouted so much, and even more so that I’d just shouted my secret to Phil. 

“Oh, Dan. That doesn’t make you any different. You can still do it. You can do anything anyone else can, it just means that you’ll take a bit longer. But that just shows how strong you are, and that you can work through it. I know you’re strong, Dan. You’ve just gotta go for it,” Phil said, standing in front of me. 

I almost started crying, not believing Phil had said what he did. Before I knew it I had thrown myself into Phil’s arms, hugging him tightly. Phil stumbled a bit but hugged me back lovingly. 

“Oh, I love you Phil,” I blurted. As soon as I said it I pulled away, a shocked look on my face. 

“Oh no, no, I mean, I do, but, no, I-” I stuttered until Phil took me into another hug, holding me tightly and kissing me on the head.

“It’s okay, Dan. I love you too.” 

We spent the remainder of the night watching my movie, Phil holding me close like I’d always (day)dreamed of.

 

[About ADHD](http://www.healthline.com/health/adhd/inattentive-type#Symptoms3)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! How art thou? I hope you are doing well and feeling okay. I hope you liked this little oneshot kind thing. I might compile all of my oneshots into a collection or something? I dunno. Let me know what you think of this :) If you have any promps for any kind of Phanfiction, please let me know, i would be happy to hear your ideas and try to write them out ^_~ 
> 
> If you ever want anyone to talk- whether about how she cheated on you or he said this or you won first place in soccer- I am always open. i will listen for hours if you'd like me to, or I will give my opinion on what's going on. I will always be here for you. I love you so much, and I couldn't bare something happening to you. So, on that note, I love you, thank you so so much, and goodbye!! ^-^


End file.
